Start of an Era
by Crimson Industries
Summary: The Hunters must be Hunted. The Crimson hand must grasp the Iron Fist. The Lord must be overthrown. Gods must be defeated. Sacrifices must be made... But at what cost?


I am nearing BHA's compound. The entire area surrounding their HQ is nothing but a forest with large, tall trees with black leaves. They cast shadows that cover almost the entire forest. The darkness will help mask my approach. According to my hud, I am only 547 meters away. I continue my approach, carefully and quietly taking footsteps one at a time, making sure to stay in the shadows. About 50 meters closer to the compound there came a noise to break the silence. It sounded like a woman screaming. I activated active camo and started to run after the noise as quickly as possible. Maya could tell you all about what BHA likes to do with women. As I neared the soirce of the scream, I could hear the sound of metal clashing together. There was a battle. I scaled up a tree as quickly as I could and began running from branch to branch. By the time I got there, there was a bloody scene. There were two bodies on the floor, both looked like BHA. Another was still fighting with someone. I couldn't make out her face. She had a gun in her hand, however she was using the bayonet against a BHA with a saber. I steadied my fett, then jumped. My hidded blade came out from my gauntlet just as I landed on the BHA. The blade went into his neck. He didn't stand a chance. I retracted my blade and deactivated active camo. As I looked at the girl with suspicion, I recognized her face.

"Ash? Holy crap! How did you get here?" I asked her. She raised her weapon at me. That's when I remembered what happened last time we met. I activated active camo and dove away from where I was before. A volley of invisibolts followed me. I scrambled to my feet and leaped for her neck. My left hand grabbed her right below the jaw, and the fun began. I could feel my blazing soul, however there was no cold, dying spirit like a human's. No, the only species with souls that hot would be… A Ninghiem. I feel a jerk pulling my hand from her neck. A voice began to speak to me.

"Crimson Azura, meet your long lost and final sister, Ashley Azura. She was hidden by another before you could meet her. I shall explain all to her, and you must ensure she stays alive. Go now, and complete your mission. Morgoth's doom awaits." The voice faded away.

I look over at my sister. Her eyes are glowing a faint, reddish color. She is still communing with Azura. I look around at this part of the forest. This area is one of the few with direct sunlight, as it appears BHA cut a few trees down. To the east is a pond, and south is the HQ. I decide to look into the pond. I wash my face off, and as I comb through my hair I notice a part is gone. Ash clipped my hair with an Invisibolt. How nice of her. As I finish up and put my shades back on, I notice Ash is returning back to this realm.

"Azura gave you one of her speeches?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah. Gave me a history lesson too." She replied. She picked up her shotgun and kneeled down by the crystal clear water of the pond. I heard a small gasp escape from her.

"Crimson, what happened to my eyes?" Ashley asks with surprise and dread.

"Red eyes have always been the mark of a Ninghiem. If you don't have them, its because of a genetic mutation. Look, during the human siege, we changed our eye color so we could blend in. Azura likes to keep us on our toes, with little surprises, so she never tells you about the eyes.. It's tough, but so are the Ninghiem."

"How many other gods are there?" Ashley Asked.

"Maybe a dozen, a few more than a dozen, I'm not entirely sure myself. However, when they speak, you listen. Anyway, I need some help with BHA. Care to join me?" I ask her.

"Why not?" she asks, backing away from the pond.

I kneel down by one of the dead BHA. I put my palm on his chest and activate the disguise camo. Soon, the look of the guard's uniform hid my armor, with a helmet to mask my face.

"I'll explain how I did that later. In the meantime, I have an idea to get us in. There's just one catch; you won't like it.

"What is it then? Spit it out!" She replied impatiently.

"Do you know what BHA likes to do to women?" I ask. Ashley groans.

Okay, so when I pinch your arm, Try to punch him," I tell Ashley as we reach the front door.

Hey man, look what I found out in the woods!" I call to the guards. The two stationed at the front door come closer. One begins to examine her face.

"Out in the woods, you say? Lost like little red riding hood, how adorable. Take her to the wolf" one of the guards say mockingly. I pinch Ash's arm and she grabs onto the guard's collar and begins to bash his skull in. I shoot a sleep dart into the other guard, and as he drowsiness takes him, a insert my hidden blades into his chest cavity.

"When can I use my guns? She asks me.

"Later. Don't worry, I have them on me. They won't go missing. I reply, as I grab her arms and walk inside the HQ. To everyone's surprise, there was only one guard in the main hall. I walk up to him, and before he can say anything I wrap my hands around his neck. Now the fun begins. As usual, I feel the hot burning fire of my souls, and the cold, pitiful soul of a human. I bend its malleable soul until it surrenders. Too easy. As I let go of his hands he looks at me blankly, awaiting commands. "Take me to the boss," I tell him, and the BHA starts walking down the stairs to an elevator. Ash and I follow him down to the lowest level. As we exit the elevator he points to a door.

"Guard the door. Only let us or the Boss in." Ash tells the BHA, and he moves into position.

"Smart Idea," I tell Ash as I hand her a shotgun. She gladly takes her beloved weapon from me, and continues to kick down the door and shoot the leader of BHA multiple times.

"Just wait," I tell her. I take out a small pod from one of my ammo pouches. It contained a small creature. It looks much like a dirty and discolored egg with legs, and it begins to sniff the body on the floor. Then, in a ravenous turn of events the creature begins to dig into the chest cavity of the body and begin a nest. In a minute, a deformed, ugly form. Just as I planned.

"You have done well, Azuras. Continue onward, Morgoth's doom awaits." Azura's voice rang.

"What happened to him?" pointing at the combat form.

"Ever heard of the flood virus?"

"So this is a flood controlled by Azura?" she asked.

"You figured that out quick. Anyway, he needs to feed. And convert. And feed again. Meanwhile, I need to get the BHA flagship running. You, however, need to go home. Meet the family. Get some CR gear. Pick a bunk. Relax. There's a ship on dock 17 ready for you. It has a programmed flight plan for Crussia. Good luck. I turn away from ash and dash down the halls to the hangars. As I do so, I try to activate comms.

"Farin? Hello? This is CR with a status report. The hunters have been hunted. Drop the Terraforming gear at the hangars. Step 2 is in process.


End file.
